Things You Can't Do In Cars
by Jameson Rook
Summary: "Down a rough road where a car can't go, up in the hills where you need four-wheel. Let the tailgate down watch her tan legs sway to the rhythm of me strumming on my guitar." "Rodeo" extra content. A peek into the lives of Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle on a rare night away from the ranch.


_**Disclaimer: Castle and all of its characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, Terri Edda Miller, and ABC Studio Productions. "Things You Can't Do In Cars" belongs to Due West. **_

_** This is just a small "Rodeo" extra that popped into my brain on my way home this evening. I'm working on all of my other multichapters that I've started, I just needed to get this out of my head before my brain took over and something horrible happened... Anywho, here it is...**_

**That handle sticks on the passenger's side,**

**But she don't mind climbing in on mine **

**'Cause that's where she rides.**

**I worked the clutch and she shifts the gears.**

**We take a one way, unpaved to a place way outta here,**

**Yeah, way outta here.**

**Down a rough road where a car can't go,**

**Up in the hills where you need four-wheel,**

**Let the tailgate down watch her tan legs sway**

**To the rhythm of me strumming on my guitar.**

**Lay back in the bed,**

**Lay her head on my chest beneath a billion stars.**

**Doin' things you can't do, things you can't do,**

**Doin' things you can't do in a car.**

The smell of fresh cut hay and jasmine floated through the air on the soft summer winds, and mixed with the soft songs of birds in the trees. The ridge was secluded, far from the interstate and the bustling roads in town. They had to drop the truck into four-wheel drive more than once on the drive to get there, the thick weaving of roots and dirt proving too much for the two wheel drive.

Then they had dropped the tailgate and settled onto the patchwork blanket, Kate's head settled onto Rick's shoulder as she settled in behind him, her legs on either side of his hips and her arm slung around his chest. His fingers deftly wandered across the guitar strings, the melodic sounds of a country tune that Kate had heard many nights bringing a smile to her face.

The ridge overlooked a wide river that carved its way through the land that the ranch occupied, and a herd of wild horses raced across the plains and through the shallow part of the river, water splashing around their hooves.

Rick turned his head as her finished the song and pushed his cowboy hat back with his thumb, revealing the slow burn of desire in his shimmering blue eyes under the pale moonlight.

"You are so beautiful, ." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her softly on the corner of her smiling lips.

"You're not too bad yourself, ." She chuckled, running her hands through the slightly curling strands of hair at the nape of his neck, her white gold wedding ring cool against his overheated skin. "How do you think Esposito is doing with babysitting Kevin?" She whispered, nuzzling her face into his neck as he began to play again. Rick gave a barking laugh in response and pulled a shrug.

"I don't know. That boy has been getting more rambunctious the older he gets. I can't believe he's going to be seven next month." He shook his head in disbelief. His son was really growing up, and he wasn't sure that he was ready for all of that.

"Well, hopefully the farmer's daughter will be less of a handful." Kate replied, shifting so that she was laying down in the bed of the truck. Rick laid his guitar to the side and followed suit, laying down and splaying her hand over her stomach and feeling the flutter of his daughter moving under his fingers.

"Even if she's not, I will love her as much as I love you and Kevin. You guys mean the world to me."

"We love you too, Rick. Always." She pressed a kiss to his lips and he couldn't help but smile when she settled her head onto his chest, her fingers drawing abstract patterns on his stomach.

Laying there, in the bed of his truck, under a blanket of the brightest stars, listening to the thundering of horse hooves in the valley and the rushing water of the river, with the love of his life he was completely content. He had accomplished every thing that he had ever wanted; he was a world champion bull rider, had an amazing family, and was married to the most beautiful woman in the world. What more could he ask for?

He sighed happily and pressed a kiss to Kate's hair before responding.

"Always."

_** So...yeah...there's that. Thoughts? Drop me a review and let me know.**_

_** Much love,**_

_** J. Rook**_


End file.
